About Frederica Avery
Key Talking Points Here are the very key points you need to understand about Frederica Avery (Tattle-Crime.com Owner). All the evidence to support my statements is provided within the website. Refer to the disclaimer for further information. Feel free to contact me if you have information on the true identity of Tattle-Crime.com as she needs to be found and seek mandatory help. * Frederica Avery is a scam artist and managed to start and successfully run a cult for the TV Show Hannibal on NBC * Frederica Avery scammed money off of the Hannibal fandom via donations and shoddy merchandise. * Frederica Avery NEVER paid any of her staff, artists, writers, or people who helped code and run her website. * Frederica Avery failed to credit her staff for the work they did 99% of the time. The only people who got regular credit were CleoLinda Jones, Roxanna Paz, and Lauren Skaggs. There were far more staff members than that who were never paid for their time or their work. Nor were they reimbursed for the conventions they attended. * Frederica Avery catfished young girls on Tumblr by promising them things she couldn't give and buying them expensive gifts. * Frederica Avery used "giveaway contests" to give her friends merchandise. All her contests were rigged and the winners were chosen before she even ran the contest. Despite saying she was unbiased. * Frederica Avery brainwashed at least one girl into believing she was a man and a fictional character (for a period of time). It's possible she's actually done this to three girls but there is no evidence to support the other two women being brainwashed (that I currently have) * Frederica Avery sexually assaulted and coerced young girls. * Frederica Avery never shows her face online, only uses this alias, and refuses to let anyone see her face before meeting her * Frederica Avery rarely/never leaves her house and forces her cult members to lug around dolls that represent her so she can live vicariously through them. * Rumor has it that Frederica Avery is obese, looks nothing like Freddie Lounds (as she claims), has a scar on her face, wears a wig, and is in her mid 30's. * Frederica Avery is severely violent, dangerous, mentally unstable, and by her own admission has already done this in several fandoms. She may attempt to hit the American God's fandom next. Won't know until 2017 when the show starts. If you meet a woman who claims to work for or know Bryan Fuller personally but can provide no proof other than he follows her on twitter/FB (or matches any of these other things) avoid her at all costs. * Frederica Avery has never met Bryan Fuller, Loretta Ramos, Lara Jean Chorostecki, or any of the other cast/crew. She is not friends with them beyond being mutual followers on twitter/facebook. They don't know her real name or where she lives. They still had no problem promoting her despite this fact. It is advised to stay out of any fandom that any of these people are involved in. They are shady. * Frederica Avery paid someone to forge tickets to get Lauren into SDCC 15. Rick (@Delaurentiisco on Twitter) facilitated Lauren's illegal entry into the convention. It is currently unknown if he knew the tickets were fake or not. * Frederica Avery's staff all protect her, will not give out personal details, feed into her delusions, and most of them "stay in character" all the time. Some actually believe they are fictional characters. Her staff should be avoided at all costs and are listed as follows: ** Roxanna Paz (Peopletarian on Tumblr|RoboRoxy on Twitter) ** CleoLinda Jones (Cleolinda on Tumblr|Twitter|LiveJournal) ** Gail (Goldberg-Variations on Tumblr|LecterVariation on Twitter) ** Lauren Skaggs (TheTuxedos on Tumblr and Twitter) * If you have any information on this woman's actual identity and are willing to share feel free to contact me. If not, please contact your local police department and inform them. Frederica Avery is a danger not only to herself but to others. The wearabouts of Lauren Skaggs are currently unknown to me (she might still be living with Frederica Avery and she may be back home they are taking great care to hide this but they are not estranged. This leads me to believe that poor girl is still in that sexually abusive relationship). * Frederica Avery, Gail, and Roxy all have their Twitter accounts protected to avoid being exposed. You won't find much there unless you request a follow. Frederica Avery has not been active since last year on twitter despite making her profile private. This is the behavior of a woman who doesn't want to be caught. She is believed to be famous cult leader Jen Cornet from the FF7 fandom but there is no definitive proof as of now. For More Information, Pictures, Proof and testimonials visit this website.